Pops
Pops Maellard is a main character of Regular Show. Pops is a rich, thin humanoid lollipop whose father owns the park as well as the house, in which Pops shares with Mordecai and Rigby. He is a billionaire that was locked up and protected for all or most of his childhood, which is why he takes such child like delight in everything he sees and does. Apperance Pops is, simply put, lollipop-shaped. His body and limbs are all very stick-like while his head is abnormally large. He always wears a gentlemanly suit-and-slacks as well as a top hat. Pops also sports a white curved (almost handlebar) moustache. Aside from his facial hair, Pops is entirely bald. Personality Pops is in a perpetually optimistic mood, to a childish extent. He can best be described as being bubbly and effervescent most of the time, taking interest in little things. He tends to be overly ecstatic about every situation, and expresses himself as an upright gentleman to the point where he overly extends his words and sentences formally. Despite being an elderly man, Pops is very childlike and naïve about the world around him. It was due to an accident in "Prank Callers" when the gang accidentally knocks him over with the kart in his young age to make him back into a child. Therefore, he serves as somewhat of a non sequitur character. He also seems to like Mordecai and Rigby more than Benson ironically despite Mordecai and Rigby's irresponsible behavior and Benson's more responsible behavior (and Benson being his good friend). Pops' father Mr. Maellard owns the park. Even so, Pops relies on Benson for the upkeep of the park. Benson also seems to be responsible for taking care of Pops due to his childlike nature. Pops' character is taken from Quintel's short animation "The Naïve Man from Lolliland." In the episode "Prank Callers," it is implied that Pops was once a (somewhat) more serious man until Mordecai and Rigby (who had traveled back in time to the 80s) collided with his younger self, causing him apparent brain damage and turning him into the quirky character he is known as in the series. Pops is in a perpetually optimistic mood (brain damage from cell phone in the 80's and also got ran over by a golf cart by Mordecai and Rigby.) Most of the time, he can best be described as bubbly. However, Pops isn't one to be jolly when disrespected. Whenever he is not acting childishly, Pops acts like a gentleman, always addressing others politely, with one sole exception in "Think Positve where he serves as the main antagonist for the first time. Pops also possesses the most pleasant voice out of all the characters, his language style is unique where he will go to larger extents to scientifically or vividly describe an object that would normally be said in a few words. Pops' childish mood makes him very gullible. Although anyone can take advantage of this, most people still respect Pops as a friend. He is also known to take an interest in little things such as butterflies. An example of this is when, in "The Power," he laughs when a butterfly flies near him, and in "Think Positive," he is trying to catch butterflies in a jar. Pops is also known to love his cars, which he polishes and waxes in nearly every episode. Pops seems to laugh very easily as seen in "Jinx" when he laughs at his reflection in the water. Realtionships Family * Mr. Maellard - Father * Amaria Maellard - Wife Friends * Skips - Best Friend/Father Figure * Benson - Friend/Employee * Mordecai - Friend/Employee * Muscle Man - Friend/Employee * Hi Five Ghost - Friend/Employee Gallery Category:Characters Category:Park Workers Category:Male Characters